warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Eveningpaw
Eveningpaw is a snowy white she-cat with random gray splashes with the manner of a swift and the eyes of the evening sun. Her warrior name will be Eveningswift. :) She is the reincarnation of Puddlepaw, Dovefall, and the descendant of Icelark. Please visit Eveningswift.webs.com for more information :) Family Mother: Spectrum Father: Small Gull Brother: Billowpaw (going to be Billowheart) Personality Eveningswift's not perfect, as she knows already. Being too thoughtful, she doesn't really take into mind that much that others do not think or perceive of something the same way. When she gets into things, she's really enthusiastic in the conversation and can take a long time to get calm. She's just hyper and energetic at most times. Eveningswift is funny, cunning, calm (sometimes), and very planning. :) She can also sort of read minds. If you disguise yourself... be sure that Eveningswift can tell you from what you are and what you do. She predicts very well. If you change your voice or your name or even your personality, she can still tell it's you, because your REAL personality reflects on the choices you make. :) just saying. Really, I'm modest, but it's a kind of fashion to go overboard at describing your pros. :) lol All in all, Eveningswift is very confused about life itself. She's a great planner, and is VERY. VERY. Unique in thought. She's perceptive and sees you true to yourself. :0 this can go on and on but I think that you're tired about this. :) Oh, and she's REALLY creative, friendly, and WAY more than skin-deep. :D Friends Best Friend, Maplepaw Crushes, Gravelstripe, Cypressclaw Other best friends, Cyanstorm Brightsparrow Foes, Lichen, Scourge, Mal, all the other Bloodclan cats other than Covetooth RP Coming soon! Books The Apprentice Academy Series Here is just like a daily blog of Eveningpaw's life. :) You can read it at Eveningswift.webs.com on "Book One". Eveningpaw lives an average life. My first shot at a drama :) I hope I did well! :D The Valleyclan Series Eveningpaw is.... Eveningpaw. :) She is the descendant of Icelark. Eveningpaw's name, though it was made AGES before this book came out, means that it was to "Not Mess with Time". In the last book, about Icelark, she got herself back to when Valleyclan was founded, when Starclan needed her help. In this book, "Twice Said and Warned", it means that, in the last book, it warned you to not mess with time. Now Bloodclan messes with Eveningpaw, and so the title is really "Don't Mess with Time (Eveningpaw)" but, as it is repeated, the title is "Twice Said and Warned". But enough about that, right? :) Anywhoos, Eveningpaw basically lives in contentment with her friends. She likes likes Cypresspaw and Gravelpaw. She's JUST made an apprentice, but when Bloodclan invades, she's chosen to fight, too. She fights pretty well, but then a cat, Mal, falls on top of her and knocks her out. She finds herself in the prison in the city when she wakes up. After a day or two, she goes in a rage and tackles Mal, accidentally pushing him off of the prison and breaking his leg. She makes a mark on his shoulder with her claws, making a scar. She runs away and meets Cove. At first she thought that he was a Bloodclan cat come to capture her again, despite all his talking about not being so. But then Eveningpaw thinks why they would want her anyway, if she caused this much trouble, and took the chance to believe him. They travel back to the clans, and on their way.... Eveningpaw falls into a river and Cove saves her. The meet barn cats, Sparkle, Moss, Lichen, Branch, and Tyco. Cove seemingly falls in love with Sparkle, her being very charming (and to what Eveningpaw sullenly reckons in jealousy, I admit it, a flirt). Eveningpaw's sad and thinks that Cove wants to stay here. There was this German shephard named "Rauzx" that was terrorizing the cats. Thinking too much about Cove, Eveningpaw's distracted, and, amazingly, takes Rauzx down single-pawed. Weird how some of us work better when distracted and just let our instincts quide us, right? Lol :) Then suddenly she realizes that she's in love with him, and can't bear being there any more, so she runs away. Cove finds her, however, and states that his mission is to keep her safe, being a good friend. Eveningpaw's so angry with herself for not trusting him enough. They reach a city. There, they climb to a tower and Eveningpaw exclaims that she knows this place- it's only a day's trip away from Valleyclan! Excited, she runs, but then slips and falls from the tower. She lands in a lake and survives, but she doesn't know where Cove is. Desperately angry with herself, ashamed, and worried, she tries to look for him. She finds him when he was being beaten by several street-cats when he was exiting the building. She saves him. They go back to the clans. Bloodclan invade again, as they DESPERATELY need to take control of the water. Eveningpaw is then named Eveningswift and she fights in it. She faces Mal, who, surprisingly, is the new leader, to Scourge's death. Mal sends 3 cats (who are the street-cats she beat up) to fight her. She dodges them and Cove (now Covetooth) snarls, "remember me?" and defeats them. Eveningswift chases Mal to a far away area where he hides in the shadows. Ironically, she sees the shine of raw skin (of the scar she left! :0) and attacks that corner of the clearing, and she kills Mal. She didn't mean to, though, because she accidentally pushed him into the lake. Mal couldn't swim and he drowned. Eveningswift isn't in love with Covetooth any more, as she loves Cypressclaw too much for her thoughts to be relevant. But she's now torn between him and Gravelstripe... oh my... I see a sequel coming on! :D The Swayclan Books See Eveningswift(Crude) for that part :P Quotes Eveningswift Gosh darn it, what's so good about patches of furless skin anyway. Eveningpaw, exasperated as some toms from Moistclan show off their scars. The only reason I'm here this way is because of myself, isn't it... Eveningpaw not believing in fate. For some reason, something doesn't feel right. I'll just brush it off. Eveningpaw thinking when she meets Peacesong. Billowheart SNEAK ATTACK!!!! -dodge, pin down- Billowpaw, sneak attacks don't count as sneak attacks when you shout them out loud.. Billowpaw and Eveningpaw in Beachclan. She bit me! He insulted my dignity. :3 Billowpaw and Eveningpaw in Beachclan. Gravelstripe I'm sad. Aww, -nuzzles- what happened? Nothing. :3 But I got a mouse! Great! -purr- -tackle hug- Gravelpaw and Eveningpaw talking randomly to each other. Mapledawn Got anything new? Hmm... :/ I'm really bored, Maplepaw. How about... your momma's so fat that when she put a raincoat on, someone shouted "taxi"! -purrs- you and your twoleg jokes. Being a past kittypet rocks, doesn't it. How should I know? ...ImAgInE! Eveningpaw and Maplepaw in Valleyclan, being bored. Cypressclaw I like sharp things. :3 And I love talking to inanimate objects... back to work! Cypresspaw and Eveningpaw in Apprentice Academy, joking around. Eveningpaw insists him to work so he won't get in trouble. Cyanstorm -Eveningpaw shows amazing talent in a game that Cyanpaw plays- Wow! You're actually good! o.O That was mean... sniff.:) Eveningpaw and Cyanpaw joking around in gym. Covetooth Eveningswift! Behind you! *spin around her flank, hissing at the 3 toms about to attack them* Remember me, street-scum? Don't kill them, Covetooth... Eveningswift and Covetooth as they face off the 3 toms that attacked Covetooth earlier Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Characters Category:She-Cats